A collection of random drabbles: Reborn! ver
by TheKittensNCats
Summary: ...and so, Hibar- I mean, Harry eats pie. Rated M for violence/gore, future limes/lemons and Xanxus' epic swearing.


**Rated M for violence, future limes/lemons and Xanxus' epic swearing.**

* * *

Rambling no. 1: Pie.

Tom explodes and dies. Dick cries. Harry eats pie.

Harry: Herbivore.

Tom: *revives* O.O Shouldn't you be sad that I died, Hibari?

Harry: It's Harry to you, Herbivore.

Dick: *cries in a sad, lonely corner*

Tom: See? Gokudera has the right idea.

Dick: It's DICK to you! *sob*

Tom: O.O Okay, Goku—I mean, D-dick.

Dick: Well, Tom, Harry no.2's looking for you.

Tom: *looks around*

Dick: Tom?

Tom: *still looking around*

Dick: TOM!

Tom: Are you talking to me?

Dick: Y-yeah, LOL.

Tom: But I'm not Tom! I'm Tsuna! REBORN! What did you do?

Robert: It's Robert to you, dame-Tom.

Tom: HA-HI! *Tom explodes again*

Dick: Ha-hi?

Robert: A side effect of *TOOOOOOOOOOOT*.

Ha-bert: Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidoriiiii Tanaaaaaaaaaamikuuuuu~

Tom: *revives* Hibari's Hibird?

Ha-bird: It's Ha-bird to you, asshole.

Tom: *explodes*

Random guy: Haha! Fireworks!

Dick: Y-yakyuu baka?

Meanwhile, Harry eats pie.

Random guy: It's random guy to you, dick.

Dick: *explodes*

Random guy: Haha! More fireworks!

X-man: What the fuck is this?

Tom: *revives* Xanxus?

X-man: It's X-man to you, shrimp.

Tom: *ex-* I GET THE DRILL. STOP EXPLODING ME. *jumps out of the window voluntarily*

Dick: *revives* O.O

Robert: Good riddance.

Sharon: VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIII, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?

Harry: Fuck off, herbivore.

Tom: *climbs onto window sill* O.O

Dick: O.O

Harry: O.o

X-Man: -.-

Sharon: o.o

Random guy: OwO

Robert: Random Guy, that's gay.

Random guy: I know! Haha. That's cuz I LOVE dicks.

Dick: O_O OMFG WHAT IS THE WORLD BECOMING? *explodes*

Random guy: Oh, my love! How could thou, leave moi here all alone? Moi world is naught without thou everlasting love! Moi will miss thou luscious silver hair, BEAUTIFUL green eyes and pouty lips! Thou silken skin has lost its shine! WHY MUST GOD DO THIS TO THOU? Moi MUST JOIN THOU IN NIRVANA *commits suicide using Goku- I mean, Dick's bombs*

Dick: O.O? *skin is charred due to bombs*

Random Guy: ADIEU CRUEL WORLDDDDD!

Tom: I-I thought you already commited suicide.

RG (LAZY) : OwO OH YEAH.

Meanwhile, Harry eats pie.

Harry: Herbivore.

Robert: Well, since it's International Homosexual-people Day, we can't do anything to stop the lovebirds.

Tom: I-Gay Day?

Dick: O.O

Harry: O.O

X-man: O.O

Sharon: O.O

RG: OwO (Y)

Tom: W-what?

Robert: *smirks* Dame-tom, only gays know that day.

Tom: You're gay? *thinks* HOLY SHIT I SHARE A ROOM WITH A GAY GUY!

Robert: *smirks wider* Of course.

Tom: *has sick fantasies* Gay for who?

Robert: You.

Tom: *explodes*

X-Man: Cough it up, brat. Tom's mine and I know you're gay for arcobaleno ass. Is it the Lackey?

Robert: Who knows?

X-man: Verde?

Robert: Who knows?

X-man: Fong?

Robert: Who knows?

X-man: Viper?

Robert: He's a she.

X-man: Oh. Colonello?

Robert: …who knows?

X-man: HA! You hesitated! You're gay for Colonello!

Meanwhile, Harry eats pie.

Harry: Can I stop eating pie?

Charlotte: KORA! I heard my name, kora!

X-man: Nice timing, asshole.

Charlotte: It's CHARLOTTE to you, kora!

X-man: Fine, asshole.

Charlotte: CHARLOTTE!

X-man: Asshole.

Charlotte: CHARLOTTE!

X-man: Asshole.

Charlotte: CHARLOTTE!

X-man: Asshole.

Charlotte: CHARLOTTE!

X-man: Asshole.

Charlotte: CHARLOTTE!

X-man: Asshole.

Charlotte: CHARLOTTE!

X-man: Asshole.

Charlotte: CHARLOTTE!

X-man: Asshole.

Charlotte: CHARLOTTE!

X-man: Asshole.

Charlotte: CHARLOTTE!

X-man: Asshole.

Charlotte: CHARLOTTE!

X-man: Asshole.

Charlotte: CHARLOTTE!

X-man: Assh—

Harry: -FUCK. I WAS SUPPOSED TO EAT PIE.

Meanwhile, Harry chokes down pie.

X-man: -ole.

Mandy: Kufufu, what's this about?

Tom: *revives* MUKURO LOL *explodes*

Mandy: It's Mandy to you, Tom. Kufufu.

X-man: Oh, good, now there are more shitheads joining us.

Robert: Well, I'll be taking my leave now…

X-man says something so vulgar it cannot be put into writing.

X-man: STAY HERE YOU **** LITTLE ****** ***** ******* ********** ******* UNICORN ****** ***** ******* *** ****** **** BUCKET FULL OF *********** **** *** SPARKLES ***** *** ****** HARRY'S BUTTCRACK ****** *** MICKEY MOUSE ****** ****** **** WITH A **** STICK OF **** **** ********* *** DYNAMITE!

Robert: Ends with a bang.

Tom: *revives* HARRY'S BUTTCRACK LOL *explodes*

Harry: You want to repeat that, herbivore?

Tom: *revives* HARRY'S BUTTCRACK LOL *explodes*

…..

Reborn: And back to our regularly scheduled fic.

Tsuna: …After five pages. =_=

Reborn: *smirks*

Sharon: VOOOOOOOOOOOOIII! WHY AM I STILL SHARON?

Xanxus: 'Cause you're trash, trash.

Sharon:….BAH. (Has no comeback, cause Xanxus has a point there, y'see?)

Yamamoto: Haha!

Gokudera: Thank goodness.

Sharon: Change me back! VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIII!

Reborn: Not if someone gives up their name for you.

Hibird: MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDORI ~

Meanwhile, Hibari eats pie…

Hibari: *spits out pie* Die, herbivores. *whips out tonfas*

Hibird: Die! Die! Die!

Tsuna: *waaves hands* Hibari! Stop teaching Hibird things like that!

Hibari: It's not my fault she's smart, usagi.

Hibird: Usagi! Usagi!

Tsuna: *face/hand* WAIT. Hibird's a she?

Hibari: Who knows?

Tsuna: Stop stealing Reborn's lines!

Together, they explode in unison, a show of fireworks made of blood, flesh and pie...

* * *

[It ends here, I guess. YEAAHHH.]

[Credits to xMemrC for writing this with me... Actually, she wrote 3/4 of THAT.]

[Feel free to rate & review. (Honestly, I have NO idea why you wanna do that.)]

**[Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or its characters. Neither does that woman xMemrC. This is solely for our entertainment (and YOURS, too).]**


End file.
